nitropluschiralfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
STILL
STILL(스틸 / 아직도)은 《토가이누의 피》의 엔딩곡 중 하나로 해피엔딩/진엔딩 전용 테마곡이다. 나노는 진상 루트의 히어로인만큼 엔딩 직전에 크레딧이 나오고 엔딩 본편은 후일담 형태로 나오는 식으로 구성되어있다. 상세 게임에서는 1절과 후렴부분만 사용되었고 풀버전은 OST 앨범에 따로 공개되었다. 일본어 버전은 니트로플러스 2005년 라이브에 선공개되었으며 풀버전은 이토 카나코의 두번째 정규 앨범 「사인 (サイン )」에 수록되었다. 이외엔 이토 카나코의 니트로플러스 주제가들을 모아놓은 베스트 앨범 「"Thank You!" ITO KANAKO the BEST -Nitroplus songs collection-」에 재수록되었다. 가사의 뜻은 영어 버전은 전반적으로 우울한데 모종의 사건으로 망가졌으나 아직 희망을 품고 있다는 식의 내용. 일본어 버전은 헤어졌다가 오랜만에 재회한 연인간의 달달한 사랑노래에 가깝다. 일본 노래방에는 수록이 안되어있으나 토가이누의 인기에 힘입어 국내 노래방에도 수록되어있는데 각각 태진미디어는 26271(일본어), 26350(영어) / 금영노래방은 42850(영어)이다. 애니메이션 판에서는 11화 엔딩곡으로 사용되었다. 수록 음반 ;오리지널 (영어) * 토가이누의 피 OST INSIDE * "Thank You!" ITO KANAKO the BEST -Nitroplus songs collection- ;일본어 * NITRO SUPER SONIC 2005 LIVE CD * 사인 (サイン) ;편곡 * 추억의 바람 - Alter ego ver. * 토가이누의 피 Ending Theme Complete Collection - 애니메이션 ver. 들어보기 Togainu no Chi O.S.T ~Inside~ - STILL|원곡(영어) ver. Itou Kanako - STILL (Alter ego version)|Alter ego ver. 11.- 咎狗の血 "STILL (Anime Version)"Togainu no Chi Ending Theme Complete Collection. .|애니메이션 ver.(11화 엔딩) Togainu No Chi STILL by Itou Kanako (JPN Ver.) 咎狗の血 w lyrics|일본어 ver. 가사 영어, 일본어 가사 출처는 이곳 영어 가사 번역은 공식 일본어 번역을 토대로 번역했다. 영어 영어= Everything, now ruthlessly torn apart all the things once I had are gone. can't you hear the dark blade of the night craving for that wound you'll bleed? lost of all tears. my sight blinded of faith. lost voices call in pain, (but) nothing answers. Still I remember, (and) Still I see (yeah) awoken in the scorched out land of grief and yet something grows within. Stretch out, ignite the light, Can I still believe? the amber sunset, the brown soil lullaby, green leaves on your skin, Still I see. (Still i believe) White morning lights the soothing of noon breeze. silence of the stars fill the night, now shattered to pieces. (all are but memories) Still I remember, (and) Still I see (yeah) breathing the sound of life, reviving the truth someday, even through blinded eyes. Still I remember, (and) Still I see (yeah) spawning the world with light. hear the sound come to life. even through blinded eyes, Still I see... |-| 한국어= 모든 것이, 지금 잔인하게 찢겨졌어 내가 해왔던 그 모든 것들이. 들리지 않니, 밤의 어두운 칼날들이 너를 상처입혀 피를 흘리게 만들었지 모든 눈물을 지우고 신념에 가려진 내 눈. 잃어버린 소리는 괴롭게 외쳐도 (하지만) 아무런 대답이 없어. 아직도 기억나, (그리고) 아직도 보여 (Yeah) 절망에 타버린 땅에서 태어나는 것이, 그래도 무언가가 자라나고 있어. 손을 뻗고, 빛을 밝혀, 난 지금도 믿을 수 있을까? 호박 빛의 저녁노을, 갈색 흙의 자장가, 피부 위의 푸른 잎사귀들, 아직도 보여. (아직도 믿고 있어) 하얀 아침햇살 부드러운 오후의 바람. 밤을 채우는 별들의 침묵, 이젠 모두 산산조각났네. (모든 것은 추억뿐) 아직도 기억나, (그리고) 아직도 보여 (Yeah) 생명의 소리가 숨쉬고 언젠가 되살아날 진실, 멀어버린 눈 너머로. 아직도 기억나, (그리고) 아직도 보여. (Yeah) 빛으로 세상을 채우는 것이. 생명이 오는 소리가 들려 멀어버린 눈 너머로, 아직도 보여... 일본어 일본어= せめてあと少しだけ そばであたためて すべて通り過ぎるまで なにも言わないで 隠された 遠い記憶 その瞳の中にすべて 封じこめた 愛しさに さらわれて 痛みさえ 掻き抱く 今 なにもかも捨て 愛しさに 震えて 音の無い世界 止めた時間 まだ行かないで そばに・・・ ふさいだ くちびるから 伝え合う熱い 言葉たち 愛しさに さらわれて 痛みさえ 掻き抱く 今 なにもかも捨て 愛しさに 震えて 終わらせない夢 止めた時間 あと少しだけ そばに・・・ |-| 독음 (한국어)= 세메테 아토 스코시다케 소바데 아타타메테 스베테 토오리 스기루마데 나니모 이와나이데 카쿠사레타 토오이 키오쿠 소노 메노 나카니 스베테 후우지 코메타 이토시사니 사라와레테 이타미사에 카키다쿠 이마 나니모카모 스베테 이토시사니 후루에테 오토노 나이 세카이 토메타 지칸 마다 이카나이데 소바니・・・ 후사이다 쿠치비루카라 츠타에아우 아츠이 코토바타치 이토시사니 사라와레테 이타미사에 카키다쿠 이마 나니모카모 스베테 이토시사니 후루에테 오와라세나이 유메 토메타 지칸 아토 스코시다케 소바니・・・ |-| 한국어= 적어도 앞으로 조금만 더 옆에서 따뜻하게 있어줘 모든 것이 다 지나가기 전까지 아무 말도 하지 말아줘 숨겨진 머나먼 날의 기억 그 눈 속에 전부 걸어잠갔지 사랑스러움에 사로잡혀서 아픔까지 꼭 끌어안아 지금 모든 것들을 다 사랑스러움에 흔들려서 소리없는 세상 멈춰버린 시간 다신 떠나지 말아줘 곁에・・・ 막아버린 입술에서 전해지는 뜨거운 말들 사랑스러움에 사로잡혀서 아픔까지 꼭 끌어안아 지금 모든 것들을 다 사랑스러움에 흔들려서 끝나지 않는 꿈 멈춰버린 시간 앞으로 조금만 더 곁에・・・ 해당곡이 사용된 엔딩 ;PC판 * 케이스케 해피엔딩 * 모토미 해피엔딩 * 린 해피엔딩 * 시키 엔딩 1(진엔딩) * 나노 해피엔딩 ;PS2 / PSP판 * 케이스케 해피엔딩 * 모토미 해피엔딩 * 린 해피엔딩 * 유키히토 해피엔딩 트리비아 * 일부 팬덤에서 영어 버전의 가사는 시키아키 엔딩 1, 일본어 버전 가사는 나노아키 해피엔딩을 기준으로 만들어졌다는 해석이 존재한다. 분류:토가이누의 피의 사운드트랙 분류:엔딩곡 분류:애니메이션 음악